This invention relates to control pedals, more particularly to the powered adjustment of the position of such pedals.
A variety of adjustable control pedal arrangements have been provided to complement other adjustments to other mechanisms such as adjustable steering wheels and seats to accommodate drivers of different sizes.
Adjustable pedal systems typically have attempted to utilize existing mounting brackets and the like and require the separate installation of the various components such as pedals, electronic controls and the motor for powering the arrangement with the accompanying need to tailor each of the various components to the available mounting arrangements in a specified vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide adjustable pedal control assembly for vehicles which can be fabricated as a complete assembly to include the control mechanism control pedal and the motor for adjusting the mechanism as a complete assembly to eliminate the need of customizing the various parts in an effort to utilize existing mounting structures.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjustable pedal assembly which can be installed as a unit in original equipment or in the after market without need for elaborate redesign of mounting structures or components.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a mounting bracket which acts as a base member to support the remaining components of the total control assembly such as the motor, control mechanism, the pedal arm and drive mechanism. The complete assembly includes a bracket adapted for mounting on the wall of a vehicle adjacent to the driver""s position, a control member pivotally mounted on the bracket, a pedal pivotally mounted to the control member, an electronic control means forming part of the control member and responsive to the degree of relative movement of the control member and the pedal to produce a control signal proportional to the pivotal movement together with a motor mounted directly on the bracket with means connecting the motor to the control member for pivoting it together with the pedal arm to selected positions relative to the driver""s position.